


Pick A Different Way

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Demons, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Future Visions, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lot of death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Personality Swap, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta: Shield. The mantra voiced by those who fought for the safety of everyone, no matter the cost. After Seth Rollins betrayed his brothers in a desperate bid for power, Ruby Riott finds herself added to the team, along with the promise of finding her sisterRoman wants answers, Dean wants revenge, Pete want to be with his boyfriend, Peyton wants to bring her lost love to the good side, and Liv wants to be normal.Fighting other meta-humans, a vampire, a demon king, and human puriests will put The Shield to the test, and change their lives forever





	1. Drip Drip Drop

It was nightfall. Dean Ambrose was cloaked in the darkness, spying on…him. He looked so smug, like he hadn’t tried to kill Dean’s wife and paralyzed the woman who had raised him. Disgust filled Dean, as he glared on at him.

‘Bingo,’ Dean Thought to himself. He nodded at Adam, who promptly jumped behind the red head he was with, holding his knife against her throat.

“Becky!” He shouted. Dean, wasting no time, was shooting at his back.

“Hello, Rollins.”

Seth Rollins snarled before shouting into the darkness, “Father!” Every single nerve in Dean’s body went numb, Adam collapsing as well.

“All so unnecessary,” The Viper sighed. “Dean Ambrose, your ice is nothing against my daughter and sons fire”

Dean wanted to shout that Seth wasn’t his son, never was, and after what he did, never would be. “Adam Cole though…the only person to have been born with precognition, you’d be worth something.”

Fast as a cheetah, Adam slit The Vipers throat, lunging with anger only he possessed. The Viper sighed dramatically. “Oh well, you made me lose a life. Hope that was worth it,” he hissed, grabbing Adam’s throat and crushing it.

Dean regained control of his body and watch as Adam spat in Viper’s face. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Dean, tell Roddy and Kyle I loved them” Adam choked out, and before Dean could react, Adam pulled out a revolver and shot himself in the gut.  
_  
Dean shot up, sweat coating his body. “Adam isn’t dead; he just got demoted for his safety,” he mumbled to himself, convincing himself what he saw wasn’t real. Dean rubbed his face.

“You okay, love?” Renee Young asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah….Yeah.”

“Adam will be fine,” His wife hugged him, attempting to reassure him.

“Reading my mind again?” Dean teased.

Renee smiled. Dean’s com rang; he glanced at it and sighed. “Sorry honey”

“It’s okay,” Renee said as Dean kissed her head. “Go. Save the world.” Dean pulled away a moment later, gently running his hand over the burn scar on her arm, looking at it with concern.

“I’m fine. Really,” Renee said.

“He hurt you.”

“I know. But now I’m fine.” Dean hugged Renee once again. “Go out there and do your thing”

“Will do,” Dean grinned and winked at her.

“So how’s Renee?” Roman Reigns, Dean’s adoptive brother, asked.

“She’s good,” Dean smiled.

“Good. I wonder who our new Shield member will be.” Roman smiled at Dean.

“Same.”

“Hey guys!” Liv Morgan enthusiastically yelled from Pete Dunne’s back. She had clearly forced him to give her a piggyback ride, yet again.

“Hey Liv,” Dean smiled.

"Can someone get this over clingy wench off me?” Pete grumbled. Roman held his arms out.

“C’mere, Liv.” Liv whooped, jumping off Pete’s back and into Roman’s arms instead as Dean stood there, laughing at them.

Roderick Strong walked up to them “Guys, Triple H needs you in his office, immediately.”

“What for?”

“He’s going to introduce you to your new shield member.”

Dean nodded, agreeing to go up to the office.

When the four made their way to the bottom level, Dean noticed Peyton Royce outside the door, tears falling down her face. Dean frowned, concern creeping over his.

“Hey Pey-”

“Save it,” The Australian woman snapped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Billie is on the wanted dead list.”

“I’m….sorry?”

“I already told you to save it - if Renee joined Viper, you’d do everything to keep her safe. Pete would probably join him if Tyler did.” Pete stepped forward growling, about to argue with her. Roman put his arm in front of Pete, stopping him from saying anything rash as was his habit.

“Why did she join him?”

“I-I don’t know”

“She joined Viper….he’s evil.”

“It doesn’t mean she’s like Rollins”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Billie didn’t try to kill everyone”

“But she still joined him.”

“Whoa fuck!” A slurring voice yelled out. Dean’s head snapped up. A girl he vaguely remembered to be named Ruby stumbled around, throwing up near Pete, causing Pete to pull a disgusted face. “Fuck vodka” Ruby snarled before falling onto Roman.

Liv squealed. “Sorry Pinkie Pie,” Ruby said before stumbling into the office, comical sounds of things breaking following her.

Liv pouted. “I hope to god that that is not our next member”

“Yeah…”

“Too bad, she is.” Triple-H stuck his head out rolling his eyes and gesturing for everyone to come in.

“Are you serious? She seems like a drunk.”

“Hey fuck you,” Ruby slurred

Triple H sighed. “Believe or not, when she’s sober she’s a hell of a godsend,” Stephanie McMahon added, coming in on her wheelchair

“But how often is she sober?” Ruby fell out of her chair, yelling out. Everyone looked at her. Roman knelt down to help her up

“Thanks,” Ruby muttered.

“You’re a mess,” Dean deadpanned.

Ruby glared at him. “My sister literally just got kidnapped, so yeah I’m not mentally all there right now!” Ruby screamed. Dean scoffed.

“Dean, whether you like it or not, Ruby’s joining the Shield.”

“How do we know she won’t turn on us?”

“You know how Randy gets into someone’s head like a virus? Ruby has a mental shield, as long as you’re all near her, he can’t get to you.”

“I still don’t trust her,” Dean grumbled.

Ruby glared at him. “Dean,” she said, “Calm it.”

Dean sighed. “Ruby, show them your powers.”

Ruby nodded. She shook out her hands and raised them, her eyes glowing red. Wisps of red smoke flew around the room. Dean took a step back. The smoke shot out, hitting everyone.

“Guess what, my shield is now with everyone here permanently, so you don’t even have to be near me.” Ruby grinned.

“Good,” Triple H said.

Ruby looked at the others. “I may be a mess, but I will never do what Seth Rollins did to you guys,” She said, getting emotional as she spoke. Her voice was about to break, but she held it back.

Dean sighed. “I like her,” Liv spoke up, smiling slightly.

“Liv, you like everybody.”

Liv grinned. “Welcome to the Shield Ruby,” Roman said warmly and held out his fist.

“Thanks,” Ruby muttered.

“When we say our code, you’ll be Delta, the very last.” Ruby nodded. Liv grinned at her.

Pete rolled his eyes. “She’s cute,” Liv said.

“That’s your pansexuality coming out Liv.” Liv grinned, Ruby smiling slightly. Roman smirked.

“Weren’t you falling over drunk a minute ago?” Pete said with a snarky tone to his voice.

“I unfortunately can only be blackout drunk for about an hour” Ruby muttered

“And how long has it been?” Liv asked.

“Since I had my last drink? Uh…maybe two hours.”

“Oh.” Ruby grinned.

Triple-H cleared his throat. “If you’re all done, can I give you your first mission?”

The group stopped their conversations, with and about Ruby, and listened to Triple H. Inhaling deeply, he said, “First mission: a terrorist group took a bridge full of civilians hostage”

“What are we to do?”

“Get at least one alive,” He said, “And no civilian causalities, please.”

“We’ll do our best.”


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

Ruby suited up in her room, picking up a picture of her and her sister Paige. She stared at it, sadness settling in her gut. ‘I’ll find you, sis,’ she mumbled to herself, biting back tears. She set the photo down and stood up, putting on her leather red coat and walking out. Sighing, Ruby looked around for the rest of her team.

Liv skipped up to her, “Hiya!” She grinned, wearing a white t-shirt, blue and red glitter pants, white heels, and held a baseball bat.

“Hi,” Ruby muttered, “I like your uniform. It’s really hot, Liv.”

“Thanks?”

“Okay girls, we got a jet to get on.” Liv grinned. Ruby looked down as Liv nudged her. Roman cleared his throat. “Sierra,” his voice rang out. Dean added, “Hotel,” Peyton added her own code name, “India.” He had rolled his eyes but said “Echo.” Liv jumped “LIMA!” Her voice was easily the most enthusiastic of all of theirs. Ruby flinched slightly at this, before adding her own name, Delta. Triple H watched with a smile. Roman, Dean, Peyton, Pete, and Liv put their right fists in a circle and shouted “Shield!” Ruby blinked.

“They didn’t tell me we’d be doing that,” She complained, pointing at the group and directing the sentence to Triple-H. Liv grinned at her. “Good luck, Ruby,” He said as he hugged her, Ruby hugging back tightly.

Liv grabbed her arm. “You’re one of Hunter’s secret kids?” Dean asked, surprised. Ruby shrugged.

“Good luck, Shield!”

The group headed out. “Superhero walking starts now!” Liv yelled.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“She’s nuts” Pete said.

Liv pouted. “I’m not nuts!” She protested, making Ruby crack a smile.

‘Her ex threw her into an acid tank, and it affected her brain,’ Roman thought solemnly, knowing Ruby could read his mind. 'We can’t say anything or Liv starts screaming, and throwing things.’ Ruby glanced at Liv, who was twirling her hair. Ruby felt bad for the sweet looking girl with bubble gum-pink hair.

'Tell me he’s dead’ Ruby said in Roman’s head. Roman sighed heavily. 'Not yet then’ Ruby raised an eyebrow and sat in the jet.

The jet landed, the Shield walking out, Ruby immediately gasping.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked.

“Paige,” Ruby said, just softly enough for Roman to hear her, “I can feel her.”

Ruby tried to run forward but Dean grabbed her hand. “No Ruby, our mission is to avoid civilian causalities; we are not here for your sister.” Dean ordered, turning back. Ruby let out a low sigh, turning around and slowly taking her hair out of its ponytail.

“No, but it’s why I’m here,” She said determination lacing her voice as she began walking across the bridge.

A gunshot rang out. It was aimed at her. Ruby merely swiped it away from her with a stare. “What the hell is she doing?” Peyton yelled.

Roman grinned like a madman “Taking all the fire, let’s go!” Ruby had never felt the fire in her heart like this before, it filled her with something other than depression for once. She flicked her wrist and a member of the opposing force went flying. Roman ran next to her, laughing with glee. She laughed at the older man. She used her magic, going above his head. Roman clenched his hand into a fist, lighting sparking to life and punched the ground on the way down, knocking away anyone who was in his way. Peyton raised her hands, plant life bending to her will, catching and throwing anyone who dared even look at her. Liv cackled, using her baseball bat to hit everyone, Pete shooting everyone with his guns next to her. Dean was helping people out of their cars and to safety. They worked together quickly and easily, as a team.

Ruby looked around frantically. “What is it now?” Roman asked.

“I can’t feel her anymore!” Ruby yelled, starting to scream in frustration.

“Ruby, calm down!” Dean shouted over the chaos.

“Paige!” Ruby shrieked, looking around hastily. A cackle filled the air. Roman and Dean froze. Roman stepped in front of Ruby.

“Seth, show yourself!” Roman ordered. Seth Rollins stepped out, fire surrounding him. Ruby gasped, Seth smirked, the fire curling around him like a coat.

“Hey big brother,” He snarled at Roman.

“Big brother?!” Dean demanded, the three had been close but Seth never used that phrase to describe the Samoan man.

“Aw Roman, don’t tell me you still haven’t told anyone about our relationship,” Seth taunted.

“What relationship?”

“Roman used to fight with Father, until someone corrupted his mind and he joined Hunter.” Seth’s voice was dripping with disgust.

“No one corrupted my mind,” Roman growled, “Randy got in my head with those fucking bugs of his!”

Seth laughed darkly. “You hid away Adam Cole, so I grabbed Pete while his back was turned.”

“What?!”

“Keep an eye on your teammates,” Seth teased, before throwing a fireball at them. Roman grabbed Ruby and ran with her behind a car, Dean quickly ducking down. Seth cackled again, disappearing.

Ruby shook her head. “I need to find Paige,” she said. Roman grabbed her by the shoulders. “We will, I promise. We have to get Pete back first,”

“Think, Ruby. Would Paige want you to put her over anyone else?”

“No,” Ruby said, thinking of her sister, “She’d want me to save others first.”

“Exactly.”

“I promise you, we get Pete back, and I’ll do everything in my power to find your sister alive.”

Ruby looked up at him, inhaling deeply. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Pete Dune whump, (#SorryNotSorry) Roman and Ruby bond, and Peyton makes a decision regarding Billie


	3. Start A War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for torture.

-Elsewhere-  
Seth was shocked at how much Pete Dunne fought back. ‘Are we sure he isn’t half-lion?’ he thought after Pete growled and tried to bite Tommaso Ciampa for the third time, glaring at them.

Becky Lynch entered, fire surrounding her, the redhead smirking at Seth. ‘She’s a fucking bitch.’ The Irish woman constantly rubbed her powers Seth’s face, her power making her capable of creating fire rather than just manipulating it.

Seth turned back towards Pete. “Father will be here soon, and you’ll join us,” Seth smirked.

“You talk too much,” Pete retorted, Seth breathed in deeply and rolled his eyes.

“Wonder what would happen if we came across your little… Nurse Boyfriend,” Tommaso taunted.

“You bastards leave Tyler out of this!”

Their cruel laughter echoed through the room, Pete’s words bringing them amusement.

The room turned cold.

“Hello Pete Dunne,” cane Randy Orton’s voice.

“Randy.”

Randy held out his hand, small parasites coming out and towards the younger man. Pete leaned back. Randy smirked. The parasites shattered upon contact with Pete’s mind, Pete smirked. “Can’t make me bend to your will when a magic user is in my head,” He taunted

Randy growled and slapped the younger across the face. Pete grunted.

“Break his spirit,” Randy ordered Seth, snapping his fingers to make Becky and Tommaso follow him. Seth nodded.

He grabbed Pete and dragged him by the hair to another room, Pete groaned and twisted. Seth slammed him head first onto a table, locking his wrists into cuffs connected to it. Pete glared at Seth, who merely smirked.

“Did you know that I graduated with top honours in science?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“I know so many ways to make you hurt without even shooting you.”

“Like what?” Seth took a small needle, dipped the tip of it in some liquid and forced it underneath Pete’s fingernail.

Pete inhaled sharply. “Aw does that hurt? I’m not even done yet,” He said, a sickening smile creeping onto his face.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Pete spat. Seth lit his lighter he had attached to his belt and made the fire go into his hand, ripping off the sleeve of Pete’s shirt and touching his shoulder palm first. Pete held back a scream of pain.

Seth cackled lowly. “Hurts, don’t it?” He asked.

“Fuck off” Pete growled. Seth cackled. He took another needle and inserted it into Pete’s thumb.

Pete said nothing.

“You’re so cold and numb, wonder how Tyler feels about that,” Seth taunted.

“Fuck off,” Pete growled.

“Aw did I hurt a nerve? I mean, he has no powers. I could break him a twig,” he laughed maniacally.

“Don’t even touch him.” Seth dragged the tip of another needle around Pete’s throat. Pete leaned back.

“How did big bad Pete Dunne fall in love with a guy who had sex with a member of the shield?”

“What?”

“Oh! You didn’t know,” Seth said, “Billie told us. Your boy toy was Liv Morgan’s rebound after Enzo almost killed her.”

Pete glared at Seth. “That was the past and if you think you can break me into joining Orton, I’ll bite out your throat.”

“Oh, I can.”

“You’ll fail” Pete growled.

Seth cackled. He grabbed another needle, trailing it across his own fingertip, looking at Pete from the corner of his eye.

“We’ll see”

-Elsewhere-

Ruby was sitting cross-legged, meditating while trying to locate Pete. Hearing Roman walk in, Ruby opened her eyes, looking up at him.

“You look like you needed to be picked up.”

Ruby sighed. “Thanks,” Roman smiled.

“You remind me a lot of Dean when he first arrived. He hated everyone, preferred to work by himself. That was until he met Renee and then all of a sudden he turned into this sweet guy.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Liv,” Roman smirked, drinking his coffee. Ruby sputtered, choking on hers.

“What?”

“I got a friend who can see soulmate bonds and you and Liv have one”

“I barely know her!”

“But you want to protect her? Keep her happy? Make her feel safe?” Roman smiled.

“Of course I do, she deserves the world!”

“BINGO!” Roman yelled.

“That’s normal,” Ruby said defensively.

“Believe me, Liv hasn’t shut up about you since she met you.”

“….Really?”

“Oh hell yeah ‘I like Ruby, I like Ruby’s hair, Ruby’s pretty yeah, I wonder how Ruby’s powers work, I hope she doesn’t think I’m annoying,’” Roman said in an over-dramatic girly voice, making Ruby double over with laughter.

“That’s adorable,” She cackled.

Roman chuckled. “Your laugh is adorable.”

“Gee thanks, my dad always said I laughed like my mom.”

Roman smiled.

“Paige, she laughed like our dad. Just this donkey laugh that made everything in the room shake,” Ruby snorted. Roman laughed. Ruby smiled before saying “After my mom died, my dad swore to protect us, so he uh…he left us at a police station and disappeared when we were 12. Something tells me his leaving is connected to Paige’s disappearance.”

“Who’s your father?”

Ruby sighed, “His name is Jeff Hardy.”

Roman froze “Jeff….Jeff was with Randy when I was under his control. Romantically, I mean.” Ruby shook her head.

“That son of a bitch. Did he leave?”

“Yeah, he was the one who introduced me to my wife; she was the one who broke the control over me.”

“So my father knows how to free people…sounds like him.”

Roman nodded.

“At least I know he’s alive,” Ruby smiled softly. “And whatever you did under Orton’s control is not your fault.”

Roman nodded, Ruby hugging him in comfort.

-Elsewhere-

Pete whimpered in pain, his breathing laboured. Seth had left him an hour ago. He aches were far worse than he would ever let on. A scowl crept onto Pete’s face.

He wouldn’t let the pain show.

“Damn you’re a tough son of a bitch,” Randy said in genuine surprise.

“I won’t let you win.”

“I’ll just have to use leverage against you, I’m having Tommaso get Tyler Bate here.”

“No!”

“Oh for the love of, Seth gag him please” Seth stepped up. Pete struggled as Seth pulled out a strip of cloth.

A low grunt rang out, as Pet ripped apart one of the cuffs swinging his arm to strike Seth on the face.

Seth stumbled back. Pete wrapped his legs around Seth’s neck in a triangle choke slamming him into the side of the table, ripping off the other cuff and throwing it at Randy’s head.

Randy growled as it hit. He pulled out a gun and shot Pete’s thigh as the man ran away.

Pete griped it and growled in pain. Randy turned to Seth. “Father he-” Randy stepped harshly on Seth’s knee in response. Seth screamed out in pain. “Do not fail me again.”

“I-I won’t”  
—-  
Pete ran like a madman, determined to keep Tyler safe. He barely made far away to activate his emergency tracker, breathing heavily, Pete passed out.   
————–  
He shot awake, breathing quickly. “Easy love” The thick accent Pete loved to hear said softly and calmly. Pete could have cried from feeling Tyler’s touch. Much to everyone’s surprise, Pete began breaking down. Tyler moved forward grabbing his hand. “I-I can’t do this anymore” Pete sobbed, grabbing Tyler’s hand like a lifeline.

“This might be a bad time but, I’m leaving,” Peyton said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I-I can’t let Billie think of me as an enemy and I’m not joining Randy. I love everyone here but she’s my heart. I can’t lose her, no way.”

Ruby wrapped her arms around Peyton.

“We understand.”

Triple-H nodded. “I’ll grant you your retirement forms by tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ruby looks for someone to replace Peyton, Pete recovers, and Roman makes a new enemy  
> (Side note, I myself HATE needles so that scene was like my worse nightmare)  
> (Side-side note: Seth's heel laugh is like the laughing of a hell spawn holy shit)


	4. Can You Feel My Heart?

“God Damn it!” Liv jumped as Ruby threw the book she was holding at the wall. “Ruby? What’s wrong?” Liv asked. “I’m trying to figure who to replace Peyton in shield. No offense to Roman but he’s a goddamn idiot for putting me in charge of this,” Ruby said, pouting. “Why?” Liv asked innocently. 

“I have no idea who to get,” she said, groaning. Liv stepped next to her as Ruby wrapped her arms around the other girl. “You’re really pretty,” Liv murmured. Ruby blushed. “Sorry,” Liv muttered, looking away. “No, it’s okay,” Ruby said, smiling softly as Liv looked away. 

“I heard about your ex.” Liv stiffened. Ruby tensed, remembering Roman’s warning. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Liv shook her head as Ruby touched her shoulder. Liv sniffled. “Hey. What he did to you, doesn’t define you,” Ruby said strongly. “Like what Randy did to Seth doesn’t define him??” 

“Exactly like that,” Ruby said, pulling Liv towards herself. “Do you think we came bring him back to the good side?” “I think we can.” “What about finding your sister?” “We’ll find her…..do you mind me asking, what happened to your ex?” 

Liv looked down “Tyler shot him.” “Tyler?” “He’s Pete’s boyfriend.” “Tyler, the nurse?” “Yeah, him… What about you? You got a boyfriend?” “Single.” “Oh. Okay.” Ruby smiled. “If you want, maybe we could uh….go get drinks or something sometime?” Liv asked. “I’d love that,” Ruby grinned, Liv grinning in return. Ruby smiled back, picking up the lists of people Roman had recommended. 

“Zelina Vega looks cool but then again Maryse’s diamond skin and telepathy might be better for the shield.” “What’s Zelina’s powers again?” “Shapeshifting.” “Hm…” “You’re cute when you do that,” Ruby mused, Liv turning pink. “Hey now your face matches your hair,” Ruby teased Liv looked down. 

“Hey I’m just teasing you.” “I know,” Liv muttered, face still pink.   
-Elsewhere-   
Pete laid next to Tyler, practically attached to him. Tyler smiled. “They really hurt you didn’t they?” He muttered. “Yeah.” “What happened? I’ve never seen you break down like that before.” Pete shook his head. “Okay, you don’t need to tell me” “Thanks.” 

“Are you planning to retire, like Peyton did?” “I don’t know.” “I’m sure they’d understand” “I know.” Tyler hugged Pete, the latter hugging back. Tyler kissed Pete. Pete kissed back, things starting to get heated Tyler smirked. “Shall we?” Pete asked, his voice huskier than before. Tyler nodded, as Pete pushed him down and grinned. Pete’s com rang. “Fucking assholes,” he muttered, much to Tyler’s amusement. 

“Thanks,” Pete kissed Tyler and ran off. Tyler smiled before his face fell. Almost on cue, his phone rang. “Hey dad… Yeah, he’s still with me. Give me another month and this place will fall to the ground, just like you want it to.”   
-Elsewhere-   
“You dumbasses pulled me away from Tyler, so this better be important.” Pete rolled his eyes. “It is,” Roman said. “The vampire queen Violet Giliath requested a meeting with you guys, she’s over 10,000 years old and married to the Demon King, Balor,” 

Trent Seven said, going through pictures. “What for?” Pete asked. “No clue” Trent deadpanned. Pete sighed. “I’m not going; Tyler needs to clear me for that.” “Really?” “Yup” Pete said, popping the ‘p’. “Okay…..” “Bye Pete,” Ruby said, as Pete mock saluted and walked away. 

“Something tells me anyone with heightened hearing may need ear buds,” Dean joked. Roman punched him, and Dean, much out of character, whined something that sounded vaguely like “Owie”. “Let’s go meet the vampire queen”   
——— “  
I can cross ‘meet weird gothic chick in graveyard’ off my bucket list now,” Ruby mumbled. “You have a weird bucket list” “Well hello there,” A small African American girl with hair the colour of flames jumped down. “Ember Moon, the war goddess, he’s Baron Corbin, king of the werewolves.” Ember pointed behind the four, making them jumped as they realized a large man had snuck behind them. 

They spun around. Violet jumped down, grabbing Liv by the neck. The pink haired girl, fought back immediately, Ruby using her magic to separate them. “That was an ambush, Violet?! I expected better!” Dean taunted. “We’re leaving!” “Oh I can’t let you do that,” Violet snarled, jumping on Roman’s back and biting his neck. Liv screamed and Ruby covered her mouth in shock. Roman fell to the ground in pain, clutching his neck where he was bitten. 

“I injected him with the smallest amount of venom possible stop overreacting. Now, listen to me! Randy Orton took my husband and I need him back. If Balor gets out, we’re all dead!” “You could have just told us that!” Dean yelled. “I never trusted you Shield soldiers. He has a week until his heart stops and he becomes like me, I suggest you ask Dunne where Orton’s base is or Galina won’t have a husband anymore.” Violet sat on a gravestone, one leg crossed over the other, Ember sitting by Roman.

“Liv stay with them please?” Ruby begged Liv. “Of course!” Liv said, shoving Ember over and sitting crossed-legged where she was sitting. “We have a week?” Dean asked Violet. “I promise you that, but you will not get any longer. Exactly a week,” Violet said. “Okay let’s get your stupid demon husband back,” he scowled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ruby and Dean race to find Balor.


	5. Keep On Lyin'

“Pete, we need to know where Randy’s base is.” Ruby burst into the room. “Why?” Pete asked. “Violet bit Roman and we have a week to find this - I think Balor - from him or… Roman dies. “What are you talking about?!”

“I know you’re on a self-induced probation, but we need to find Balor.” “But why me?” “You’re the only one who’s been in his base.” Ruby snapped. Tyler dropped the bottle he had been holding. “What?” He asked.

“I told you, Ty,” Pete said. “I know,” Tyler muttered. “You’re hiding something.” Ruby accused, Liv nodding in agreement. “It’s clear he is – he’s not doing a good job of it, either.”  
Pete glared at them. “Tyler, are you hiding something from me?” He asked softly, looking at his boyfriend. “No,” Tyler said. “See?” Pete turned to the girls.

“Liv, he killed Enzo for you, why would he lie about anything?” “I still don’t trust him.” Ruby looked at Tyler doubtfully, frowning slightly. A flash of nervousness went over his face. Ruby focused on him, trying to access his thoughts. There was a block in his mind.

“Fine, Randy Orton is my father!” Tyler near yelled, unable to keep it inside himself any longer.  
Pete recoiled in shock. “I knew something was off about you,” Ruby snorted. “Pete I swear I had nothing to do with what he did to you.” Tyler’s voice was shaking; he couldn’t form his words properly. “I’m –“

“Really?” Ruby cut him off, “Your father just happened to kidnap your boyfriend?” “I haven’t seen him in five years,” Tyler choked out, his voice still shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself, “He abused me.” A flash of worry went over Pete’s face, as he wrapped his arms around Tyler. Ruby raised her eyebrows, letting out a forced laugh. “You actually believe him?” She asked incredulously. Liv stood by Ruby “I agree with Ruby,” she said quietly.

Tyler got up, fuming slightly. He took off his shirt, “Believe me now?” he said, revealing several of his scars, all of various sizes, littered over his torso, especially on his back. Ruby merely sighed, leaving the room with Liv.  
Tyler looked at Pete, worried. “This won’t change anything, will it?” Pete shook his head, sadly.  
~Elsewhere~   
“So I cross examined where Pete was when his tracker went off,” Dean said to the rest of the Shield.  
“And where was it?”  
"Somewhere north of here.”  
“Could you please be a bit vaguer? You were far too clear right there,” Ruby rolled her eyes.  
“If you two hadn’t pissed him off, we could have Roman here.” Dean mumbled.  
“His boyfriend is the son of the Viper!” Ruby spat.  
“So what if he is? Pete is the son of William Regal, the guy who topped the FBI’s most wanted for a decade.”  
Ruby scowled, before her face suddenly lit up. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Rubes?” Liv asked her, “We can’t find a member of the Shield, so it had better be good news.”  
Ruby pulled out a piece of fabric. “Maybe… We don’t even need Pete,” She grinned, “I might know someone who knows Orton, personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ruby reunites with a lost family member


	6. Forgive Me Brother, I Never Meant To Hurt You

Dean watched over Ruby protectively as she closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep in the private jet Triple-H loaned them. He shook his head slightly.

“What if this mystery guy she trusts is a meanie?” Liv asked. “You love her, don’t you?” Dean asked her, smiling a bit. “A little bit,” Liv mumbled shyly as Dean smiled.

“As someone who met their soulmate, I’m giving you some advice - don’t let her get away.” “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Liv said firmly. “Hey Ruby,” Dean gently woke her up. “We made it to a….abandoned warehouse?”

Ruby blinked, sitting up. “Yeah this is it,” She grinned. Liv looked worried; Ruby got up, opened the jet’s doors and walked out. Liv cautiously walked behind her as she walked over to a sealed door and knocked four times, pausing before a fifth.

“Rubes? Can you really trust him?” Liv asked. “Of course I can,” Ruby grinned as the door swung open. “He’s my father.” The door swung open. Jeff Hardy grinned, “My baby girl!” He picked Ruby up and swung her around, Ruby giggling loudly.

“Hey dad” “And who’s this?” Jeff noted Liv standing slightly behind Ruby. “They’re Liv Morgan and Dean Ambrose,” Ruby said, gesturing towards both of them in turn, “My shield mates.”

“Mates, huh?” A hint of protectiveness and scepticism laced his voice. "Oh my god, dad! They’re not my soulmates!” Ruby exclaimed, blushing. “Except maybe Liv,” Dean coughed.

“Maybe, we haven’t confirmed it yet.” Liv added. Ruby flushed a shade of pink Liv’s hair would be jealous of. Jeff looked around. “Wait, where’s Paige?” Ruby looked away, biting her lip and trying to keep her emotions in check. “She was kidnapped.”

Jeff’s eyes glowed blue as he let out a roar of pure, unadulterated rage. “Okay, freaky dad is freaky,” Liv laughed nervously to Dean, “You getting that vibe too?” She said, as Dean merely chuckled. “Dad, calm it,” Ruby said, “We don’t need Brother Nero killing everyone.”

“Who’s Brother Nero?” Liv asked, thinking, One freaky family member isn’t ever enough, is it? There’s a dad, so there’s got to be a freaky brother too. Wonderful. “My dad has a… Split personality,” She said softly.

Jeff took deep breaths. Ruby hugged him. “If I ever find who took her, I will rip their head off,” He said, breathing still heavy.  
“I know,” Ruby murmured.

“Now I know this isn’t a familial visit as I told you to come here for emergencies only. What is it?” Ruby sighed. “This isn’t easy to say – and I know you don’t like remembering that time,” she said, Jeff’s face becoming suspicious. Ruby took a deep breath, “We need to find Randy Orton’s base and I know you were with him at one point”

Jeff looked away. “Our leader Roman has bitten by a vampire – Violet – and we have three days left to find her husband, Balor, or Roman dies” “I was with Randy yes, but after his son abandoned him, he became obsessed with ‘purifying his family’. I assume my leaving didn’t make him too happy.”

“Do you know where the base is?” Dean asked. Jeff nodded.“Where is it?” Dean practically jumped while asking. “I’m taking you there. Randy owes me a chat, anyways.” “Thank you,” Dean exclaimed.  
-Later-  
“Isn’t it kinda risky to stay in one place forever?” Liv’s voice came as they trudged through the darkness, towards the warehouse. “Randy doesn’t believe in risk.” “Of course he doesn’t.”

“What’re you mouth breathers doing here?” Becky Lynch grinned, yelling at them from a tree. “Hello, Becky,” Jeff said calmly while Ruby, Dean, and Liv struck a violent pose, ready to fight Becky, on their own if need be.

“You leave me behind to do secret spying on Orton and expect a hug?” Becky laughed loudly. “What are you talking about?” Dean asked. “Becky Lynch, super-secret double agent for Triple-H. Code word ‘Alpha’.“ Becky giggled.

“Holy shit…” Liv said. “What’s that code word mean?” Ruby asked. “Only Hunter’s highest trusted agents use that word. Roman and a previously unknown woman” Dean explained.

Ruby’s eyes widened. “So… That means that she’s the woman?” “Yuppers,” Becky said, jumping down form the tree. Liv squealed with excitement.

“Should’ve known you were a traitor,” Seth growled, emerging from the darkness, flanked by Randy, Billie, and Tommaso on his sides.  
“Billie, Peyton left because she didn’t have you,” Dean called. “I know,” She said, a little too calmly.

“She loves you,” Liv said. “Hello big brother,” Seth cackled to Dean. “Nice knee brace asshole” Dean retorted. Seth glared at him. “Nice job raising your son,” Ruby taunted Randy. He lunged at her, snarling. Ruby lifted her arms, using her magic against him.

Jeff glared at Randy. “My love,” Randy said, not noticing Ruby blasting everyone away with Becky. “Hello Randy.” Randy slowly stood.

“Balor’s here!” Becky pointed to a cell. Ruby twisted her head to the side, a pop sound coming from her neck at the sudden movement, the door blasting open.

“Oh god!” She screamed. The…thing in the room was all teeth, red and black, large, and snarling. She jumped back, breathing heavily. “Hello Ruby Elizabeth-Bevis” Balor snarled, his voice like knives. Ruby’s eyes widened.

“He’s a creepy fucker,” Becky oh-so-helpfully said to Ruby, who nodded. “Violet sent me here” Ruby said. Balor whimpered in need. “Come with us and we can take you to her,” Ruby piped up.

Balor shimmered into a man, pale but with well-defined muscles, blue eyes, and brown hair. Becky grinned. “Finn Balor.”  
“Becky Lynch.” “You two know each other?” Ruby asked. Becky nodded. Finn stood up shakily clothes materializing over him to cover his previously bare body.

“Let’s go,” Ruby said, sprinting to the exit with Becky and Violet’s husband – Finn. “Stop them,” Randy commanded.

Becky shot fire at him. Seth, thinking quickly, manipulated it – it went back towards the Shield. The fire hit Liv, throwing her into Dean. Ruby let out a yell, her power coming out in waves. Becky was shooting fire at Seth and Billie. Randy let out a gasp as his powers began to go out. Seth flew back into a wall, hitting his head. Billie had passed out.

“Well that was dramatic,” Finn said. Randy growled, Tommaso grabbing him and teleported away. Seth looked around terrified. Dean punched him in the face again and again, his hand coated in ice. “That’s what you get for trying to kill my wife,” He snarled into Seth’s ear.

“Dean, stop!” Ruby yelled. “He tried to kill my wife!” “That wasn’t me, Dean, I swear.” Seth begged, gasping. “You’re a liar!” Dean roared. Ruby gripped Dean’s hand tightly, trying in vain to calm him down.

“Stop. Otherwise Roman will never forgive you,” Ruby whispered into his ear. Dean glared at him, his fist trembling as he took deep breaths, slowly calming down. “Then who was it?” He let out a low growl in Seth’s ear, emphasizing each word he said.

“It was Randy,” Jeff said from behind them, before looking at Seth, “He took control of you that night. He made you do it, didn’t he?”  
Seth nodded. “But you could’ve fought it!” Dean yelled. Seth flinched, but otherwise was silent. “I swear, Seth Rollins, if I don’t kill you, Hunter will. Mark my words.”


	7. Override

Dean glared into the cell, gritting his teeth as he looked upon his sleeping brother. “I don’t trust him.” Triple H shot Dean a glare, an attempt to shut him up. “What will happen to him?” Liv asked. “He cooperated with us, so I don’t know.” Dean shook his head. “He deserves to die,” he growled, looking at the sleeping figure of Seth Rollins. “Dean,” Triple H said. “No, Hunter! He almost killed my wife. He tried to, and nearly succeeded! There’s no way in hell I’m going to forgive him for that. He can say it was Viper, who had taken over his mind, but I’m willing to bet that he didn’t even try to fight it. Probably went along with it, too.” “It wasn’t him.” “Of course, it was Randy Orton. Not Seth.” “But don’t hate Seth.” “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” “Dean.” Dean gave an exasperated sigh.

“I need air,” he said, angrily storming out of the room. Triple H sighed, glancing at Seth. "He’s my son,” He said, gritting his teeth, making his way to the exit. “Not Randy’s.” * "Good to have you back” He said to Jeff, shaking his hand. “I ain’t staying,” Jeff said, “I’m going to go once I find my daughter.” 

Becky’s hair was a fiery mane around her head. “Heyo,” She said, walking in to where the other members of the Shield were seated, “Any of you seen Charlotte Flair around here?” "Hey,” Dean said, “We haven’t seen her, why?” Becky laughed, wagging her eyebrows. 

“Balor isn’t the only one getting lucky tonight, if you know what I mean,” she grinned, “You sure you haven’t seen Charlotte?” “Nope,” “Boo!” Becky jeered and stomped off, shoving Adam Cole to the side. Dean stiffened, remembering his nightmare that had involved the two. Liv noticed and frowned. “Hey Ruby, can I talk you?” Adam said looking around, Ruby nodded, walking off with the brunette man. “I uh, shouldn’t be saying this but…your sister’s alive,” Adam said. 

Ruby gasped. “I saw her, with you, but you two were killing someone” Ruby frowned. “I just thought that you deserved to know,” Adam said, running off towards his boyfriends. Ruby lifted her gaze to meet her father’s, Jeff nodding in her direction. Ruby smiled. Tyler entered the compound with Pete, the latter ignoring Ruby and Liv. Ruby noticed Adam refusing to look at Tyler. 

Adam kissed Kyle’s cheek, walking away and seeming to avoid Tyler as much as possible Ruby frowned, confused and ran forward. “Adam, is Tyler involved with this?” “I-I can’t say, he told me he’d kill Roddy if I did.” “Adam, please.” “He’s been talking to the Viper, every day. I had visions when it first started, but he’s found a way to avoid making direct decisions. It’s like he’s going by someone else’s choices.” Ruby sighed. “He’s still following his father, that bastard has Pete in his palm, and I’m worried that… that Tyler will do anything to stay away from Orton’s anger.” 

“Including giving up Pete?” “Tyler’s the one who told Orton about my powers,” Adam said bitterly, glaring at Tyler’s back. Ruby sighed and shook her head. “I’ll protect Roderick and Kyle, if you help me find Paige.” Adam hesitated. “Promise?” “Promise.” Adam nodded, the two staring at Tyler. Pete noticed and glared heavily. Ruby looked away. Adam gasped, his eyes going blank. Ruby looked at him. “I think I know where she is” “Where?” “We might have to sneak out” Adam snickered, grabbing Ruby’s hand and running off. Ruby followed. “Whoops, might’ve pissed off Liv” Adam cringed. 

Ruby glanced behind them. Liv looked heartbroken, Adam quickly letting go of Ruby’s hand. Ruby shot her an apologetic look. Liv looked down. “Let’s go” “One minute,” Ruby murmured. Ruby ran back to Liv and promptly kissed her. Liv blinked. "Never think I’m falling for anyone else,” Liv giggled. “Bye love,” Ruby laughed, running off with Adam.   
-Later-   
“Wait, explain that to me again,” Adam sighed. “The Club is a different version of the SHIELD created when AJ Styles was denied to kill the man that killed his wife, so he left and promptly killed him anyways?” “Who killed his wife?” “Samoa Joe, one of the worst Orton allies. Don’t tell Hunter this, but I was happy he died, bastard tried to kidnap Kyle.” “I never knew that.” “When AJ left, the Shield fell apart. A lot of people realized they could just kill the bad guys, there was never a chance of them getting back out, so AJ’s friends Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, joined him, then Bobby (Adam choked on his words at that), then the Bella twins, then Breezango of all people.” 

Adam said. “What the hell is Breezango?” "Right - you’re new. Tyler Breeze and Fandango – they were probably the gayest gays to ever exist. Fandango is half alien and Tyler’s a mage.” Adam stopped the car, both him and Ruby getting out, facing a large warehouse. “Let’s meet the club.”


	8. The Burden

The warehouse was easy to get into, though Ruby noted it was dark. She frowned slightly. "Bobby!" Adam yelled, making the smaller woman jumped. A young man with paleish skin, and a mustache and beard entered the room. Adam growled and promptly slapped him. 

Ruby jumped again. "Ex boyfriend?" She asked. "Still mad Adam?" Bobby massaged his jaw. Adam glared at him "You broke my heart and made me tell Kyle you left!" “I’m sorry,” Bobby said. "Fuck off, I replaced you anyway" Adam said. Hurt flashed across Bobby’s face. "Who?" "Roderick Strong, he kept me from killing myself when you left"

Bobby frowned, looking heartbroken. Adam glared, silently crying. Bobby reached for him. Adam pushed him away. "I'm looking for my sister Paige. Is she here?" Ruby asked Bobby  
Bobby frowned. "My height? Pale ass skin? Purple hair? British accent?" "Ruby!" Ruby was tackled down

Adam took a defensive position instantly, seeing a small girl on top of Ruby. "PAIGE!" Ruby yelled. Paige laughed happily helping Ruby up. Ruby hugged her sister before slapping her and yelling "YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME TO SAY YOU WERE OK!" Paige blinked at her sister.

"Sorry sis" Paige said sheepishly, Ruby hugged her tightly. Paige hugged back. "I'm sorry I disappeared. I saw ...him" “Who’s ‘him?” Adam asked. "Alberto Del Rio" Ruby growled, Paige nodding. "He took us to this lab thing, they experimented on us" she said shaking. 

Ruby hugged her sister protectively. Adam frowned. "How'd you find the club?" He asked. "I found her" A woman with her dark hair in a ponytail and wearing lots of leather jumped down “Who are you?” Ruby asked. "Sonya Deville" Paige said quickly giggling. Ruby smirked at her sister. "Shut up! I'M BI AND SHE'S HOT"  
Ruby laughed. "What about you? Have you found someone?” Paige asked.

Ruby blushed before saying "I kinda found my soulmate" Paige squealed and jumped up and down, her purple hair flying, pulling her sister into a hug.  
Ruby grimaced "Paige, super strength, CAN'T BREATHE" Paige loosened her grip. "Sorry I love hugs"

Ruby smiled. "Reminds me of Bayley" Bobby said fondly. "Shut up asshole" Adam said. Ruby and Paige laughed.  
"I'm sorry Adam!" Bobby yelled. "YOU. DUMPED. ME!" Adam yelled back the two beginning to argue back and forth.  
Ruby shook her head.

A man with long brown hair walked in, flanked by two huge men. "AJ!" Paige said, hugging the man. "The creator of The Club" Ruby remembered  
AJ looked at her. "You're Ruby Riott, from the shield" He said Ruby nodded. "You must think we're the bad guys. Since we kill the actual bad guys" 

"I didn't even know you existed until Adam told me" AJ looked at Adam. "I saw Paige here, Ruby and her are the key to stopping the Viper and if that met I had to face the king of douchbags there, then so be it"

Ruby snickered slightly. "We need to talk about Tyler Bate" Adam said, AJ nodded. "He's the son of Randy Orton" AJ inhaled sharply. "And we have reason to believe he's selling information to Randy" “Do the others know?” "Just Ruby and I" "His boyfriend Pete doesn't believe us"  
“Dammit.”

"What if we're wrong?" A girl with a thick New Zealand accent said. "And who are you?" Ruby said. "Dakota Kai" the girl huffed. "I can tell when people are lying" "Cool power, if you're a detective" "Why you bit-" 

AJ held up his hand, Dakota quieting: though she glared heavily at Ruby. "We can't judge Tyler on who his father is, that wouldn't make us better than the Shield"

Ruby glared right back. AJ sighed as a Japanese man came up behind him and stroked his hand slightly. AJ looked at him. "Boyfriend?" Ruby guessed. "Husband actually" AJ said. 

"Oh." "Hey where did Adam and Bobby go?" Everyone looked around. Paige used her telepathy, a butterfly shape appearing. Ruby grinned. "Oh my god" Paige laughed and opened the door to a separate corridor revealing Adam and Bobby making out. 

Bobby looked sheepish while Adam looked annoyed "Don't blame me, he's hot and I'm weak"


	9. I Feel You

"Come walk with me Ruby" AJ gestured. Ruby looked at Paige who nodded excitedly, gesturing for her to go.  
The two walked along the railings up above, Ruby seeing how many members of the club there were. She let out a low whistle.

"There could be a place for you here Ruby" AJ said. "I can't kill people" "Can't you?" "Paige hasn't" "I know" "Balor told me about you, about how you were ready to lose control when Randy threatened Liv Morgan"

Ruby blushed. "You'll have to make a choice soon Ruby Riott" Ruby nodded. "And if it comes down to it, we'll be the ones killing Seth Rollins" Ruby looked down. AJ patted her shoulder and waved his hand around. The wind blew in Ruby's hair, making the girl giggle.

"You seem like a good guy,” she murmured. "Triple-H didn't think so, but Joe threatened my family so I had to kill him" “Joe?” "Samoa Joe, sorry I forgot you're new" “Oh.” "I won't lie, it felt good to watch the light leave his eyes, hear that last breath. Seth was horrified but i really didn't care"

“So you have kids?” "My daughter" “How old?” "Six" AJ smiled. "Six nice" "Yeah..." "The Club might kill people but you guys act like a family, like you're something more" 

“We are.” "I'm a member of the shield but I don't feel like I'm actually respected. Peyton left because they want to kill her girlfriend, Pete went through hell, and Dean just wants to kill Seth" “You’d be respected here.” "Even with my father having been Orton's lover?" “Yes.”

Ruby took a shaky breath, AJ pulled her into a hug

Ruby sniffled. "You remind me of my wife" AJ muttered "Your...wife?" AJ stiffened "Forget I said anything" Ruby frowned, confused.

AJ lead the way back down, members of the Club nodding at Ruby politely, Ruby nodding back. There were a pair of twins conversing with Paige in a debate of sorts. Though Ruby noted it was without malice as all three were laughing. 

There was a male couple making out by a different corridor, one brunette with greenish skin, the other blond, his hands glowing blue. "Who's talking to Paige?" Ruby asked. "Nikki and Brie Bella"

"The Bella twins" Ruby recalled from Adam. "Yup, Brie can mimic anyone's powers from touch, though that can also kill them, and Nikki nullifies anyone's power if they're too close" "And who's that couple?" Ruby motioned to the male couple.

"Breezango" "Tyler Breeze and Fandango" "For a man who was determined to never come here, Adam sure knows a lot" AJ laughed. Ruby shrugged. "How much do you wanna bet he'll join now that he and Bobby made up?" One of the twins, Ruby assumed it was Brie judging from her gloves, said walking up. Ruby blinked.

"Brie Bella" Brie held out her hand politely

"Ruby," Ruby said. Brie smiled. "We heard you guys freed Balor from Randy, good job" Everyone, who were listening in, cheered.

Ruby blushed, Paige clapped happily. Ruby rolled her eyes.“You’re crazy,” she told her sister. "Love you too" Ruby smiled.  
"You guys gotta go back" AJ said to Adam. Adam sighed. "Come back" Paige whimpered. "Of course, you're my sister" Ruby said. Paige hugged her tightly. 

Ruby hugged back, Adam gently pulling her away, staring at Bobby. Bobby gave him a sad smile. "We'll be back" Adam said looking at Ruby who nodded. Bobby hugged him. "Aw" Ruby cooed. 

“Oh shut up. It’s not like you don’t have any weird kinks.” Adam rolled his eyes. "We're not telling Roman or Dean about this okay?" Adam asked. "Of course" Ruby grinned high fiving her new-found partner in crime.


	10. River

-Later-  
"And you acted all high and mighty about hating Bobby and made out with him two seconds later" Ruby cackled, Adam rolling his eyes and drinking his beer. Ruby laughed still. "So are you gay or bisexual?" Ruby asked. "Only if you're okay with telling me!" She quickly added. Adam laughed. "I'm bi but the guys are just way more hot to me"

“Guys in general or....?” "My guys. Turned out I have multiple soulmates, first Bobby, then Kyle, then Roddy of all people" “Huh.”  
"Yeah huh is right" Adam laughed. "How do soulmates work exactly? I know some people have their names of their soulmates written on them. There's Dean and Renee who have their first words written on them. And then us we just connect with these people"

"I can see the future not how things work" Ruby laughed sarcastically.  
-At Shield-  
Dean glared into Seth's cell, watching as Hunter did some physical therapy with Seth's knee, watching the bastard wince in pain with every little bend.  
"Serves you right"

Seth glared at Dean. "Dean, if you're just going to stand there and glare at your brother-" "That bastard is not my brother"

“Dean.”

"No Hunter, he paralyzed Stephanie and gave my wife third degree burns" Hunter sighed. "That wasn't me" Seth muttered. "I'd never wish for you to go through what he did to me Dean. What is felt like to be unmade and turned into what he needed" 

Dean glared at Seth. Seth winced again, grabbing his knee. Hunter touched his shoulder. Dean punched the glass. "Dammit Hunter, he's playing you!" Hunter gave Dean a strict look. Dean growled. "Dean I'm sorry"

"Save it." Seth looked down, holding in tears. "Dean," Hunter said sharply. Dean sighed and left after hitting the glass one more time. Hunter sighed. Seth let out a strangled yell  
"I'm sorry about him," he said. 

"He's not wrong" Seth whimpered. "Why couldn't I shake him off?" "It's not your fault." "Yes it is." "Seth...." "I kidnapped and tortured Pete. I tried to kill Renee. I'm just as bad as Randy"

Hunter sighed. He patted Seth on the shoulder.

\----  
Dean went up the stairs leading from the prison cells, running into Liv. "Hey!" She yelled, her candy pink hair flying. “Sorry,” Dean muttered. Liv huffed. 

"Ah fuck!" The two heard Ruby yelled, laughing and being carried bridal style by Adam. "Hey!" Liv pouted.  
"Hey Livy! She's my soulmate y'know" Ruby giggled to Adam. "Yeah she's drunk" Adam laughed. "Didn't know you two were friends" Roman said, walking up, his wife Galina holding his hand. 

"Uh...yeah. We are," Adam said. "So you two went out and got drunk" "Uhhhhhhhhh." "Hey fuck you" Ruby cussed, almost falling out of Adam's arms.

Liv squealed, her eyes budging out with concern. Ruby gave her a drunken smile. "Liv, take Ruby before I drop her" Adam whined

Liv scurried forward, Adam carefully handing Ruby over, rubbing his arm with a grimace. Ruby placed a kiss on Liv's cheek with a giggle. “I love you,” Liv said. "I love you" Ruby smiled. Liv beamed.

Dean stared at Adam closely, noting the man was avoiding his gaze. Dean frowned. He watched as Adam left, leading to the bedrooms.  
Dean shook his head.  
"Hey dudes, Adam and I went to these group of people called the club. They ring a bell?" Ruby drunkenly laughed. "You what?" Dean said.  
Liv looked panicked at Roman who clenched his jaw, Ruby laughed. "Did she just say the club?" Galina asked, pale  
"Rubes," Liv hissed. "What? So they kill bad guys?" "We don't kill," Dean said.

"AJ killed the guy that killed his wife" Ruby mumbled, teetering between drunk and sober

"And he's not us."

Ruby looked down and said firmly "Well maybe you judged him wrong" and walked away,

"But he's not evil"


	11. Devil

"Hey asshole, wake up" Randy heard before someone forced an eyelid open. The viper growled and swiped at them, recognizing Tommaso who was picking at his teeth with a knife.

"Hello father" Alexa Bliss jumped down, her blonde hair flying around her, though her usually clear young skin as ridden with small wrinkles and age-lines. "My beautiful daughter" Randy caressed her face, Alexa blushing slightly.

"Tyler was supposed to bring us Dunne, he's betrayed us" Zelina Vega growled in her true blue form, her soulmate Andrade Cien Almas glaring beside her.

"Alas, Tyler was never truly my son" Zelina nodded, flipping her hair back. "Seth and Billie are gone" Tommaso said. "But I found someone better" he pulled someone from the shadows, a young man with black hair and a beard, glowing orange eyes and veins to match. "This is Johnny Gargano, and he's the single most powerful metahuman I've ever met"

Johnny's eye scattered around, never focusing on one thing for too long. "He seems insane" Zelina said, staring at him with caution.

Tommaso shrugged slightly. Johnny twitched his head and a glass vase went flying, breaking into pieces, Zelina ducking quickly. "Could he break Riott's mind shield she has over her friends?" "Possibly." Randy smirked “Good....” Tommaso smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby was sneaking downstairs into the jail cells, glancing around She found the cell where Seth sat, clenching at his knee absentmindedly. “Seth,” Ruby whispered.

"Hey, you're Ruby right?" Ruby nodded. "You really shouldn't be talking to me. I'm kind of a bad guy" "Bad guys don't scream when doing physical therapy" Ruby retorted. Seth looked down. Ruby noted words tattooed on his wrist. "Soulmate mark?" "Yup haven't met them yet" Ruby nodded and looked down "I'm sorry about what Randy did to you"

Seth shrugged. "I know what it feels like, to be trapped somewhere, not knowing if you'll ever be fine again" Seth looked away. "I can help with your knee, it'll just hurt like a bitch for a little bit"

Seth frowned warily. "Just hold onto something and don't hit me" Ruby warned, placing her hands on his knee and quickly zapping it with her powers. “Ah!” Seth yelled. "Calm it Rollins" Seth glared at her. Ruby smirked. "There, knee's better" Seth frowned. He flexed his knee slightly. "It still hurts but I can move it"

Ruby smiled warmly. “I need to go now,” she said. "Kay, it was nice talking to someone who didn't treat me like a bomb that's about to go off" Ruby looked almost sad.

"I think your fire powers are cool. Ever had to team with Becky?" Seth laughed sadly. "We used to. I stole her fire when I needed some,” he recalled.  
"I can imagine she'd get annoyed?"

"If by annoyed you mean she'd yell at me until her accent would become so thick I couldn't understand what she was saying then yes" Ruby laughed at that.  “Sounds hilarious.” "RUBY!" Dean yelled out, coming down the stairs. “Shit,” Seth muttered.

Dean walked down, seething at the sight of Seth and Ruby sitting near each other. Ruby realized with a bolt they were holding hands. Liv came behind Dean, looking heartbroken. “It’s....it’s not what it looks like,” Ruby said. "Get away from him" Dean said slowly. “He’s not a bad guy...”

"He burned my wife" "And Randy Orton stomped on his knee" "What would you know about pain Riott?!" Dean screamed. "Because I was tortured for two months! Every single fucking day I was stabbed and shot and experimented on because of who I was!" Liv squeaked in fear. "Don't fucking tell me what pain is" Ruby said, tears streaming down her face.

Liv went to hug her. Ruby lightly shoved her away, running up the stairs. Liv ran after her, Seth glared at Dean. "Next time I see you Seth, I'm going to kill you" Dean snarled, walking off.


	12. Gangsta

Dean stormed into Hunter’s office, his expression pure anger. Roman was already there, standing with his arms crossed. Hunter had his hands folded in front of him, his expression thoughtful. “He’s dangerous!” Dean nearly yelled the moment he entered the room. Hunter sighed, shaking his head. “He was with Ruby! He’s corrupting her!” Dean yelled. Hunter sighed again, shaking his head still.

“Dean, calm down,” he said. Dean shook his head, “What if he kills her!” “If it makes you feel better, I will put a power dampener on his ankle, then he won’t be able to use his powers on Ruby,” Hunter said. Dean scowled but nodded. “Good,” he muttered. Hunter rolled his eyes as Dean stomped out. Hunter sighed and opened a drawer, looking at the anklet in it. Hunter picked it up, rolling it around his hands for a moment before getting up and heading to the dungeons.

Seth looked up when Hunter walked in, “What do you want?” “Seth, I need you to put this on,” Hunter extended the anklet. Seth eyed it suspiciously. “What is it?” he asked, frowning slightly. Hunter sighed, “It’s a power dampener. If you want Dean and Roman to even remotely trust you again, you need to wear this.” “No,” Seth said firmly, “That’s fucking bullshit! I won’t do it!” “Seth. Please,” Hunter said. 

Seth glared at Hunter, fire in his eyes. “Why should I?” Seth seethed, “Give me one good reason why!” “Because maybe, just maybe, Dean and Roman will trust you more,” Hunter said. Seth scowled, “Fine.” He stuck out a leg. Hunter attached the anklet and stood back.

“Thank you,” Hunter said. Seth just grunted in response. Hunter sighed and headed out. The moment Hunter was out of sight, Seth instantly began tugging at the anklet, it shocked him in response. “Ow! Fuck!” Seth yelled. He picked up the nearest object, a book, and threw it at the window. The book bounced back, hitting Seth in the eye. "FUCK!"  
"Well that was dramatic" Stephanie's voice rang out, the brunette woman walking with help from mechanical legs. 

“Mom,” Seth whispered. "Hey honey"

Seth’s eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you" “It’s okay. It wasn’t you,” Stephanie said. "Why couldn't I shake him off? Am I just weak?" “No. You aren’t.” Seth took a shaky breath as Stephanie opened the cell door, she slowly walked into it.

Seth tugged at the anklet again: jerking away when it shocked him. "Who's idea was that?" “Who’s idea was what?” Seth asked, slightly distracted. "The power dampener" “Dad's,” Seth grumbled. "It's for your own protection". Seth scowled.

"C'mon, Hunter and I agreed you can get your old room back" "Dean didn't vandalize it?" "I don't think he could ever bring himself to do that"

“He hates me,” Seth says sadly. "It'll take a while, but he'll forgive you" “How do you know?”  
"I just do" Seth sighed.  
-  
"When I agreed to that fucking power thing, I didn't agree to him being let out" Dean growled through his teeth, Roman rolling his eyes next to him. The two watched as Seth talked to Ruby, who seemed to be the only person he wanted to talk to.

"So tell me, what's your story?" "Um, my mom died when I was-" "Yeah no offense but I'm done with the sad shit, tell me literally anything else" "Like what?!" Ruby laughed. "Likes, dislikes, fetishes, kinks?" 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that" Ruby groaned, Seth laughing next to her.


	13. Rebuild, Redesign, Redestroy

"I think we have a lead on Orton" Roman said, going through the main computer. "There's a museum in New York that's been closed for about two months now, guess who owns it?" The Samoan man pulled up a picture of a Latina woman. 

"Holy shit" Seth breathed, Dean glaring at him. "Who is that?" Ruby asked confused. "Zelina Vega" "She's like Randy's daughter, not mind controlled like me or abused like Tyler. She completely one hundred percent devoted to him"

"And they've been twenty five minutes away from us this entire time" "Okay let's grab Liv and Pete and leave" "Um Ruby, Pete's refusing to talk to us and uh...Liv requested a indefinite leave of absence" Ruby looked heartbroken for a minute before resolving her composure. "Let's do this"  
-  
Roman, Dean, Renee, and Ruby quietly walked through the museum, Seth a few steps behind them.  
"Damn it's dark in here," Ruby muttered. Seth flicked his lighter on, transferring a flame to his hand and stepping up next to Ruby.

"Thanks," Ruby muttered. Suddenly another Seth appeared and tackled the other one. Fuck," Seth swore. Dean raised his hand, ice coating it, looking confused.

One of the Seths looked at him. He grabbed the door and yanked it shut. "Zelina" Dean yelled to Roman. "But which one is actually Seth?"

"Whichever one can't use the powers," Ruby realized. Suddenly a blue and silver flash appeared, Roman and Dean being thrown into another room, Renee and Ruby being kicked away.

"Fuck," Roman swore. Ruby rolled over on her side, seeing a Latino man with dark brown hair smirking, he ran over and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her to the second floor. Ruby covered her face as she landed.  
Renee stood up shakily. The man ran at her. Renee stopped him in his tracks. "Ah!" he yelled.

Renee smirked before a blast of green energy hit her. "I hate telepaths" Alexa Bliss said, looking up to where Ruby was standing over the railing, motioning Andrade to her. 

Andrade nodded. Ruby went to run away, stopping when Andrade landed on the railing. She raised her hand in warning

"Don't test me," she said. Andrade spun around and kicked her in the face. Ruby stumbled back. "Go ahead Gargano" He yelled "Gargano?" Johnny Gargano stepped out. "Johnny" Ruby breathed, Johnny tilted his head and Ruby flew into the wall.

"Johnny! What the hell!" Ruby yelled. Johnny landed next to her, holding her head between his hands forcing his powers into her mind. Ruby screamed out. "Break everything you see there Johnny" Tommaso ordered. 

Johnny nodded. Ruby screamed out in pain. Tommaso smirked. Ruby saw flashes of things she couldn't focus on. “Johnny stop!” She tried to yell.

Johnny let go and Andrade threw her into a empty elevator shaft. Andrade smirked. Ruby landed hard. She shook her head slightly. Her powers flickered everywhere, red whisps of smoke and lightning floating around her. Ruby rose into the air. She rose back up the elevator shaft. 

Ruby couldn't focus on anything and let out a yell, her power coming out in waves and destroying anything it came into contact with it. She couldn’t stop. 

"Ruby, calm down!" Arms wrapped around her, holding her gently. Ruby struggled. "It's me Seth, actually me" “How can I believe you?!” "Look at me" Seth begged. Ruby hugged him back, her eyes turning red, cracks appearing in her skin. "Seth wouldn't be able to withstand my powers right now Zelina" and promptly broke "Seth's" back.

Ruby shook her head angrily. The real Seth ran up to her, holding his hand out in warning. “Ruby!” He shouted. "What happened to you?" Ruby shook her head again.

Ruby suddenly passed out, a figure wearing black landing by her. She was pale with black hair dyed purple. "What did you do to my sister?" "You're Paige" Roman said. "No shit" Paige growled. "I come here to find Randy and my sister is having a psychotic episode" "Guys" Renee ran up. "I can't find Dean"


	14. Malevolence

Roman stared off into the distance, his mind far away. It was his first mission, he was only eighteen. He didn't remember, only that Randy had taken over his mind  
He tried hard, so hard, to fight Randy. "Roman" Roman blinked. Galina looked at him worriedly. "You're thinking about what he did, right?" Roman looked away. "I want to tell Seth I know what he went through but I'm worried he'll snap"

“Roman....” "And now he's got Dean. I'm the worst brother ever" “No you aren’t.” Roman went to say something else but was run into by his youngest brother. "Seth" “Roman!" "How's Ruby?" "In a coma, Paige is trying to repair what that bastard ripped apart" Roman nodded.  
"You two are really close" Galina smiled. "You and Ruby I mean"

“She....She doesn’t judge me,” Seth said. Galina smiled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner Seth" Roman said. Seth just shrugged  
"No seriously. I'm supposed to be your big brother. I know what it's like for him to get into your head"

Seth just looked away. Roman pulled his brother into a hug. "Aw" Galina cooed. Seth hugged back. "Hey guys. We need you to help talk to Zelina" Adam walked up  
“Why Zelina?” Roman asked.

"Ruby broke her spine, she healed like it was nothing. We think she allowed Randy to alter her dna"“Why would she do that?” "No idea. I can only see into the future, I can't look into the past, speaking off which" Adam turned to Seth. "Ruby'll be okay physically but not mentally. Do not mention her mother to her"

Seth nodded. "Let me guess. She loses it and Seth dies?" Roman asked. Adam nodded. "Great the only person who likes me is a ticking time bomb" Seth muttered  
Adam gave him an apologetic look. "If it makes you feel better, Ruby's said nothing but nice things about you" Seth smiled.

“That’s good,” he smiled. Adam nodded, suddenly stiffening, his eyes going blank. Seth frowned. "I can't see Dean's future anymore" Roman and Seth paled. "He's not dead, I'd see _that_. It's like, someone cut him off from me" "But who...." "Alexa" Seth said. "She's a witch, she can't go near him, she'll hurt him!" He began to say hysterically.  
Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seth calm down" "I can't Roman! You don't get what she'll do to him"

"What will she do?" Adam asked. Seth looked down. "I wasn't able to...say no...to things she wanted"

"He won't ever hurt you again," Roman said firmly. "C'mon guys, let's talk to Vega" The others nodded. They headed off. Zelina was sitting in a cell not unlike the one Seth had stayed in. "Zelina," Roman said. "Reigns" Roman sighed. Zelina glared at him.

"How did you heal from a spine breakage" Zelina said nothing. "Zelina, I know you had a family before him" Zelina said nothing still. "Zelina" Seth walked forward. "Please" Zelina sneered at Seth but huffed in annoyance. "Randy didn't experiment on me, a human did. His name was Alberto Del Rio" Roman paled in response.

Zelina's lip curled up in a sneer. "You spend your lives protecting these...vermin...and they try to kill us!" "Zelina...." Roman said. "Don't!" Zelina held up her hand. "I do not regret taking your brother away, hell, he has more blood on his hands than me"

Roman shook his head. "You let Alexa...violate me" Seth said in a frosty voice. Zelina snorted. "What did that telepath do to Ruby?" Seth asked. "Tell me or I will kill you" "He destroyed that stupid mind shield and if we're lucky: everything else" Seth glared at her. He hit the glass in anger, causing Zelina to flinch back.

"Seth," Roman said firmly. Seth glared at Zelina. He stormed off. "You don't trust him" Zelina grinned. "I saw that lovely power dampener he's wearing"  
Roman rolled hie eyes. "That's how we were able to figure out who was who. You used his powers" Zelina walked up to the glass, shifting into Galina.  
Roman took a step back, hissing slightly.

"Who would you die for Reigns? Your wife?" Zelina shifted into Seth. "The traitor?" She the shifted into one of his cousins, Jey or Jimmy. "Your cousins?" she finally shifted into Dean. "Or your brother?"

Roman glared at Zelina. "Dark times are coming Roman, one of your most loved ones will be dead before dawn comes" Roman ignored her and walked away, ignoring Zelina's laughing  
He walked into the med-bay, seeing Seth holding Ruby's hand. Roman frowned. Seth looked at his brother. "Tell me the truth, do you hate me?"  
Roman sighed. "Roman" Seth said “I.....I don’t hate you.” "But?" "But...I can't get over what you did to mom" Seth nodded.


	15. Revenge

It had taken three days for Ruby to wake up, another two to recover mentally from whatever Johnny had done to her. She practically clung to Paige or Seth depending on who was closest to her, while Roman tried to locate Dean. Another problem was Ruby's powers seemed to magnify over the period. She had rendered nearly everything in the med-bay to dust before Liv calmed her down.

Stephanie noted that parts of Ruby's mind were completely destroyed beyond repair, but other than that, she'd make a complete physical recovery

Ruby was sitting, her mind thinking about other things when the sudden thought hit her mind. She sat up quickly, her eyes turning red. 'Kill Seth' The thought was extremely violent, tinted with hatred. "Oh god" Ruby said out loud as the first bomb hit.

'Get up' she told herself, fire everywhere, her room damaged beyond repair, Seth pulling her up and checking over her for injures. She could hear the voices of Randy, that witch Alexa, Tommaso, Andrade, and...Dean.

"He got to him" Ruby said, her red eyes looking into Seth's chocolate brown. Her 'brother' growled. "I'll kill Randy for this" Ruby shook her head

\- "Poor fools" Randy said, dropping the body of some guard named Jason, (or was it Jordan?, he didn't care). "Took you long enough dad" Zelina grinned, filing her nails with a piece of metal.

Randy grinned sadistically. He opened the door, his (for all intents and purposes) daughter, running into his arms. Randy patted her head. "Are we gonna kill them now?" She asked. "Not just yet,” Randy said. "Just one? Please?" Zelina begged. Randy pretended to think for a moment before saying "Of course, I believe Ambrose is taking care of them now" Zelina grinned and ran off. _

Ruby, Seth, Roman, Renee, and Liv were running down a corridor, trying to make sure Zelina was still below locked up. Suddenly Renee gasped and Seth and Ruby were flung into the nearest room, the door locking behind them. "What the hell?" Seth groaned in pain. "Dean, he's gonna try to kill you" Ruby answered, getting up. “What? No,” Renee said. A ice knife hit through the wall, inches from Seth's head. Seth ducked.

"We have to get you out of here" Ruby said. "I'll hold Dean back" Roman said firmly. "Me too" Liv added. "Hey, I'll be ok. I survived an acid tank" Liv said, caressing Ruby's face, the woman nodding as Liv kissed her. 

Ruby grabbed Seth and teleported off. The ceiling above them collapsed, Dean dropping down on them, his eyes glazed over.

Dean created an ice spear, swinging at Seth, the fire-bender dodging it expertly, "Even brainwashed by the Viper, you're still a terrible fighter" the younger snarked, earning a growl from his brother.

Pete dropped down and did a hurricanrana on Dean, slamming him into a wall. Dean cracked his neck and engaged in a fight with the assassin. Ruby jumped on Dean's back, the cryokenetic throwing her off.

Pete broke his spear in two, Dean punching him into the ground, stabbing him in the stomach.

"NO!" Ruby screamed, Pete spitting up blood. 

A burst of fire hit Dean through a window as Ruby ran to Pete. "Ty-Ty" Pete tried to speak, choking on his blood. "He's safe" Ruby whispered. Pete nodded as his body stopped moving.


	16. Heathens

Ruby jumped as a loud noise was heard by her, turning to see Seth trying to break the power dampener.  "Seth!" She yelled, the fire-bender turning to her. "What are you doing?" She asked softly. "I'm the only one who can fight Dean one on one, it's my fault Pete's dead" Ruby's eye glowed as she used her powers to unlock the anklet, it shattering to pieces. "All you had to do was ask"

Seth grinned, "Let's go"

* * *

 “Dean!” Seth yelled as he, Ruby, and the rest of the shield appeared in front of Dean. Dean smirked, cracking his neck from side to side. “You left Randy, Seth. And now, I get to kill you,” he said. “Like you killed Pete?” Ruby shouted. Dean turned towards her, smirking slightly. Ruby stared right back, unafraid of him.  
“Maybe….Maybe I should start with you,” he said. Ruby pursed her lips and said nothing as Dean approached.

“Ruby, get behind me,” Seth said. Ruby snorted softly, “Yeah right, I ain’t doing that.” Dean shot ice at the two but Seth quickly flicked his lighter open, lighting a fire and enhancing it, shooting it back at Dean.  
Ice and fire hit, steaming erupting from the middle. Dean shot more ice, causing Seth to have to enhance his fire in return. “You have to fight him, Dean! This isn’t you! Randy has corrupted you!” Seth yelled.

Dean laughed coldly, lifting a hand to shoot ice towards Ruby. Ruby ducked out of the way, darting behind a boulder.  
“You killed Pete. Don’t kill Ruby too!” Seth yelled. Dean turned back towards him, smirking. “Fine, I won’t kill her…I’ll kill you instead!” Dean laughed. Seth took a few deep breaths, centering himself. “You gettin’ tired there?” Dean taunted. Seth shook his head, steadying himself. Dean smirked and kept shooting ice at Seth, forcing Seth to fire his own fire back at Dean to negate the ice.

Dean smirked and lowered his ice more, causing Seth to steady himself as he heightened his fire. “Seth!” Ruby yelled. Seth looked to her, the momentary distraction causing him to be slammed by Dean’s ice.

Seth landed hard on the ground, panting from exertion. Dean stepped over to Seth, smirking down at him. He shot ice down at Seth, who was barely able to block the ice with his own fire. Seth and Dean faced down each other, ice versus fire, through Seth’s fire began to flicker. He couldn’t hold it anymore, he was too tired. Suddenly, Dean collapsed as Ruby stood behind him. Ruby rushed to Seth and helped him up, though the pyrokinetic being could barely stand.

“Seth, are you okay?” Ruby asked, noticing hairs on the right side of his head turning from black to blond. Seth shook his head, “I’m so tired, Ruby. So….so….so tired. My powers….I just…..I’m tired.” “Seth….” Ruby whimpered as Seth’s eyes fluttered shut, his body going still as his heart gave out.  
Ruby stared at Seth’s unmoving body, terror and guilt running through her body. She felt bad, she felt guilty. Seth was killed protecting her and she felt like it was her fault. Ruby shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as a laugh reverberated through the area.

“Well well well, looks like the fire bender is dead,” a familiar voice said. Ruby’s head snapped up as Tommaso Ciampa stepped out, Johnny Gargano at his side.  
“Johnny,” Ruby whispered, her eyes widening at seeing her old friend. Johnny just gave her a blank stare, nearly unblinking. Ruby shook her her head slightly, “Johnny….”  
“Johnny, take her down,” Tommaso said. Ruby shook her head, “Johnny, don’t listen to him. It’s me, Ruby. Remember me from Del Rio? You were the closest thing I ever had to a brother. Please, don’t do this,” Ruby said, stepping up to Johnny and gently offering her hand. Johnny stared blankly at her, his eyes darting around crazily, though.

“Kill her, Johnny,” Tommaso commanded harshly. Johnny bounced slightly, crazy energy running through his veins.  
“Johnny, don’t. Please. You’re my brother. Remember what I told you all those years ago? Take a deep breath in, hold for five, then out. Just in, hold, out. In. Hold. Out,” Ruby said softly, her tone pleading and softly. Almost on instinct, Johnny’s eyes shut and he followed Ruby’s instructions, breathing in and out deeply, holding for a count of five as he did. Tommaso glared at Ruby and started towards her but was stopped when Johnny’s eyes snapped open and he stepped in front of Ruby.

“Leave her alone,” Johnny said, “Go. I don’t need you anymore.” Tommaso glared at him as Ruby threw her arms around Johnny, hugging him. Johnny used his powers to throw Tommaso back before turning to Ruby.  
“Ruby? Are you alright?” he asked. Ruby nodded, hugging Johnny tightly.

“I uh….I need your help, though,” Ruby sighed, “I need your powers….combine them with mine to stop Randy from killing everyone.” Johnny hesitated, unsure of what to do.  
“Johnny please,” Ruby softly plead, “This may be the only chance we have to stop Randy….he wants to kill everyone. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to kill Paige.” Johnny’s expression darkened at the mention of his other foster sister and he nodded.  
“What do you need me to do?” He asked.

“Just combine our powers. We can stop him,” Ruby said, offering her hand. Johnny took her hand, closing his eyes as Ruby did the same. A reddish glow erupted from their joined hands, spreading out to the rest of their body.  
‘Ready, Johnny?’ Ruby asked telepathically.

‘Always,’ Johnny replied as they lifted their free hand, shooting all their powers off to stop Randy. Randy yelled out as a fierce storm surrounded him, lashing at his body. Ruby and Johnny stood strong, though, as the fierce psychic powers began dissolving Randy. Eventually, Ruby and Johnny dropped each other’s hands, panting in exertion as they looked to where Randy had once been.  
“He’s gone. He’s really gone,” Johnny said. Ruby nodded and stumbled over to Seth’s body, beginning to cry.

Adam sat down next to her, offering no comfort but not telling her to move on either. Suddenly, Seth's heart began beating, the metahuman gasping for breath. "Was I dead?" He asked, visibly shaken. "Um...kinda?" Adam said, Roderick hitting his arm.

Ruby looked over, noticing Roman checking on Dean. She felt anger, Dean hadn't died. Dean had _killed_ Seth, and yet she could tell his own brother wouldn't hold him against it. "We can't stay with the Shield, they'll never accept Seth or me even though I killed Orton"

"Where do we go?" Kyle asked innocently. Ruby and Adam looked at each other as Ruby opened a portal, Roderick helping Seth to his feet. She turned to look at Roman, who was holding up Dean, and looking betrayed. She ignored him and looked at Liv, the pink-haired girl was crying but smiling. "Go" She mouthed, Ruby returning her smile before running into the portal.

"Ruby?" Paige asked, when Ruby came to, laying in a small bed. "Hey sis" Ruby said with a smile. Paige hugged her twin tightly. Ruby hugged back. "Glad to see you awake" AJ walked in“What.....what happened?” Ruby asked.

"You showed up in front of our base with Adam, two guys whose names I didn't get, and Seth Rollins. You passed out, thought Paige and Seth were competing over who was panicking over you more" Ruby frowned. "Can we stay?" She whispered, looking at AJ. AJ smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask"


End file.
